Waligie
Entrance Pixel Into Reality The title screen appears and Waligie's real face joins his sprite self on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Explosive Material Waligie... explodes. You may think that's it, but there's more to it than that. Jump at the same time you explode, and you'll create a wall of an explosion. The damage output increases depending on the ratio between Waligie's damage and the opponent's percentage, the formula being (Waligie's damage / opponent's damage) * 10 (ex: Waligie's at 100% and the opponent's at 50%, so the explosion does twice as much damage). If it's a single digit, then the formula is ((Waligie's damage * 10^-2) / opponent's damage) * 10. Stronger attacks don't matter if Waligie's percentage is below opponents, and after the stronger attack, the damage output is normal again. Side B - Physcho Waligie Waligie grabs opponents/objects with his physic powers. He can move freely and perform several commands in the process. The default trick is shocking the opponent before dropping them. If you hold down the button, Waligie's head will hold the opponent. In fact, you can move the head around, carrying the opponent. Release B to toss the opponent further. If it's released while the head moves, the opponent flies in that direction. Swing an opponent back and forth 5 times to confuse them. You can also move detachable objects in stages, permanently placing them somewhere else, but making them easier to break. Waligie's grasp lasts 10 seconds, and following it up with another grab reduces it to 5. Up B - Waluide Rocket Waligie summons Waluide, who shoots upward like a rocket, knocking opponents in its path. You can change the direction he blasts off in. The explosion resulting from Waluide blasting off can harm opponents in the range. It can also be used to save your sexy face. Opponents have a small chance of grabbing Waluide by inputting a grab. They can then toss him down, something Waligie can't do. Down B - Sharp Feathers Waligie drops a feather that works like a spike trap for opponents with the damage output varying according to movement speed. It can be moved around with special attacks, flying through the air cutting opponents, which deals more damage. However, the feather resists projectiles, so anyone shooting it has their shots blow up. The feather stays onstage for 5 seconds. Final Smash - Food Stuffs Waligie touches an opponent and turns them into giant food for 5 seconds. Now everyone else can feast on the food, each bite shrinking it and dealing more damage. Eat the food whole and the opponent is dead. KOSFX KOSFX1: *scream* KOSFX2: "Woooooooo--" Star KOSFX: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Screen KOSFX: "Puh!" Taunts Up: Real life face: *eats some randomly appearing underwear* Sd: *spins around* "man i'm sexy" Dn: *becomes his real life self, then back to sprite form* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Title screen 2. End credits screen 3. *drives off with the Pocket Bros.* Failure/Clap: Melting face Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - Irregular Detonator *Up - Wow that background looks awesoem *Dn - Tilt Attacks *Sd - *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Snake Codec TBA Character Description In 2003, two users of Mario Fan Games Galaxy created a fangame that was meant to shit on a lot of badly-made games in the site's recent history, born from a typographical botching of Waluigi's name, the bizarre but somewhat hilarious Waligie was born on presence of HippoMan and site co-founder Shadowman. The title screen alone would already tell players what the game is all about, from the weird looking mugs that make interesting sound effects to the badly-written text set to a crap MIDI version of Imperial March. The game itself wasn't any better as its main purpose was to make a bad experience with false platforms, annoying texturing, bad level design, and other grating concepts. The game was still beatable, but the whole intention of Waligie was to fuck with players. Waligie became a hit(?) and quickly got sequels made with/without the approval of the original creator, but none of them came close to the beauty of the original, which is either sheer brilliance or pure fuckery. Scientists still argue about it to this day. The main character and namesake of the franchise is a pure gentleman warking in Sugar Factory, usually avoiding violence and trying to keep justice in the chaotic world he lives in. He says "damn straight" a lot though. He and his brothers also have Dante-esque abilities of going to Hell and Heaven. Intentional shittiness has become a mainstay in the modern-day internet era, so Waligie's not really able to "stand out" today, but he did precede the lieks of Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff and Dolan by a few years, and he's a big part of MFGG history. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Vilence not the answer (default) *Ooga-Booga (Wiligie) *In the Navy (Waliude) Victory Theme Star Wars - Imperial March MIDI Stage level 1 Relic Sexy Face Food Stuff Underwear Trivia *The remake was promised after this video got 20 likes. *The other Pocket Bros. are alternate skins. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Waligie DX Category:Adult Category:Mario Category:Black Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Violence is not the answer Category:Mustache Category:Funny Characters Category:Non-Violent Category:Cults